


all dressed up and naked

by WhaleMediocrity



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Feminization, Five In A Skirt, Fives Body is Sixteen, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25820245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhaleMediocrity/pseuds/WhaleMediocrity
Summary: Юбка, свисающая с неё(с вешалки), бледно-розовая, в складку, с двумя белыми полосками по подолу – как у черлидерши, "дико" думает Диего, и Пятый выглядит почти благоговейно. Диего не хочет ничего предполагать только по выражению лица, но ничего не может с собой поделать.Прежде чем он успевает остановить себя, слова вырываются наружу. "Она будет хорошо смотреться на тебе."
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Diego Hargreeves
Kudos: 10





	all dressed up and naked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cathect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathect/gifts).
  * A translation of [all dressed up and naked](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18157847) by [cathect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathect/pseuds/cathect). 



«Это глупо, — говорит Пятый. — Одежда, которая у меня сейчас есть, просто великолепна.»

Диего фыркает. «Нет, это не так, — легко отвечает он. Даже в новой временной шкале, почти через шесть месяцев после спасения мира, единственные вещи в шкафу Пятого — это форма академии. — Ты не можешь носить одно и тоже каждый день, Пятый.»

«У тебя это прекрасно получается.» В его голосе слышится слабый намёк на яд, и, ладно, Диего собирается дать ему это — отчасти потому, что Диего тоже бы разозлился, потратив час на примерку одежды, которую он не хотел, но в основном потому, что это правда. Даже если бы он никогда не признался в этом вслух. Его редко можно увидеть в чем-либо, кроме его обычного чёрного «наряда».

Когда Диего оглядывается, Пятый смотрит на одежду в его руках, как будто он может зажечь её взглядом имея достаточную силу воли. И это даже не так много, просто базовые вещи, но процесс поиска правильных размеров был долгим. Они провели почти три года в прошлом, пытаясь исправить ошибки, приводящие к апокалипсису, и Пятый — единственный, чьё старение действительно повлияло на него.  
В шестнадцать лет он выше, чем в тринадцать; это не так много, но достаточно, чтобы его рубашки задирались, а шорты достаточно маленькими, чтобы быть проблемой.

Пятый вздыхает. «Прости, — говорит он. — Просто раздражает, делать всё это снова».

«Я знаю,» отвечает Диего, хотя на самом деле это не так. Учитывая все обстоятельства, он считает, что Пятый справляется с этим замечательно хорошо.

Когда свободная рука Пятого повисла у него на боку, пальцы Диего дёрнулись от желания обхватить его ладонь, но он не может…не здесь, не на публике, как бы ему этого ни хотелось. Для любопытных глаз любого незнакомца Пятый — подросток, а Диего слишком стар, чтобы держать его за руку. Диего знает, как это выглядит — он достаточно страдал ночами без сна из-за моральной дилеммы быть с кем-то в теле шестнадцатилетнего подростка — поэтому вместо этого он засовывает руку в карман.

Диего настолько погружён в свои размышления, что проходит три с лишним метра, прежде чем понимает, что Пятого рядом с ним уже нет.

«Номер Пять? — Спрашивает он. Говоря это, он оборачивается и видит его, стоящим перед несколькими вешалками с одеждой. Кракен медленно подходит к нему, смотрит на вывеску над головой, на которой написано «женский». — Пятый?»

«Извини, я…» Пятый откашливается, но на Диего не смотрит. Его пальцы перебирают вешалки перед ним, прежде чем он снимает одну из них со стойки и поднимает вверх.

Юбка, свисающая с неё, бледно-розовая, в складку, с двумя белыми полосками по подолу — как у черлидерши, «дико» думает Диего, и Пятый выглядит почти благоговейно. Диего не хочет ничего предполагать только по выражению лица, но ничего не может с собой поделать.

Прежде чем он успевает остановить себя, слова вырываются наружу. «Она будет хорошо смотреться на тебе.»

Пятый поднимает глаза, и на какую-то ужасную секунду Диего думает, что он всё неправильно понял. Может быть, Пятый просто смотрел, а Диего — мудак, который подавляет стояк, представляя своего брата в юбке. Он приготовился к шлепку по голове и лекции, которая продлится всю дорогу до дома, но её не последовало. Вместо этого щёки Пятого становятся такими же розовыми, как юбка, и его глаза расширяются, когда он, наконец, встречает взгляд Диего.

«Неужели? — Спрашивает он. Рука, нагруженная другой одеждой, медленно опускается, как будто без полного внимания Пятого он не может её удержать. — Ты так думаешь?»

Диего сглатывает внезапно образовавшийся комок в горле и кивает. «Да, — честно отвечает он. Рука Пятого продолжает опускаться, и Кракен протягивает руку, чтобы облегчить груз. — Вот, позволь мне.»

«Спасибо,» говорит Пятый, передавая ему одежду. Всё, кроме юбки, которую он берёт с собой к ближайшему зеркалу. Диего зачарованно наблюдает, как Пятый подносит его к своему телу и изучает свое отражение, слегка поворачивается в разные стороны и наклоняет голову.

Диего делает шаг вперёд. «Ты можешь её взять, — мягко говорит он. Пятый встречается с ним взглядом в зеркале; его лицо настороженно, как будто он ждёт, что Диего превратит всё это в шутку. — Я имею в виду, если ты хочешь,» поправляет Диего. Он не хочет заставлять Пятого делать то, к чему он не готов, только потому, что ему нравится эта идея.

«Неужели?» снова спрашивает Пятый. Как будто он ничего не может с этим поделать, и Диего не винит его за это. Это не странно или что-то в этом роде — после некоторых вещей, в которых они видели Клауса, для Пятого было бы подвигом найти что-то странное, но это другое, И Бог знает, что у них уже было достаточно отличий в их жизни.

И всё же в глазах Пятого больше надежды, чем страха. Диего нежно кладёт руку ему на плечо и говорит «Абсолютно.»

«Окей. Пятый медленно протягивает Диего вешалку, и Диего берёт её, перекидывая юбку через руку вместе с другой одеждой. Пятый долго смотрит на него, потом кивает. — Ладно,» повторяет он, и всё тут.

На обратном пути к особняку всё было тихо, если не считать шуршания пакетов с покупками на заднем сиденье, которые слегка двигаются с каждым поворотом. Пятый молча и задумчиво смотрит в окно. Диего хочет дать ему как можно больше пространства для размышлений, когда они сидят в одной машине, поэтому он держит глаза на дороге, а свои мысли при себе.

И только когда они уже почти дома, Пятый протягивает руку и переплетает свои пальцы с пальцами Диего. Его голос уже не так мягок, как в магазине, но всё ещё не вернулся к своему обычному тону.

«Да, конечно. Диего нежно сжимает его руку. — Я имел в виду то, что сказал. Она будет хорошо смотреться на тебе.»

«А я не…- Пять громких глотков. — Я не думаю, что хочу её носить, или что-то в этом роде.» Похоже, он совсем не нервничает. Это больше похоже на то, как он просто озвучивает свои собственные мысли.

«Не хочешь?» спрашивает Диего.

Пятый качает головой, и Диего замечает это краем глаза. «Нет, просто. — Пятый рассеянно поглаживает большим пальцем тыльную сторону ладони Диего. — Только для тебя.»

Грудь Диего сжимается при мысли, что Пятый хочет поделиться этим с ним, только с ним. Он поднимает их руки и подносит к своим губам. Он целует Пятого в костяшки пальцев и надеется, что он скажет всё, что он не может сказать со своим языком, завязанным в узел. Если улыбка на лице Пятого, когда Диего смотрит на пассажирское сиденье, что-то говорит, так оно и есть.

***

Они не говорят об этом больше недели.

Пятый не поднимает эту тему, так что Диего тоже не поднимает, хотя это всё, о чем он думает. Интересно, куда Пятый положил эту юбку? Он может представить себе её, завернутую в один из пакетов с покупками, засунутой в дальний угол комода Пятого. Или, может быть, Пятый решил повесить её вместе со всей остальной одеждой, и он смотрит на неё каждый раз, когда одевается. Диего задаётся вопросом, не примерял ли он её.

Это одна из самых трудных вещей, которые Диего когда-либо делал, сопротивляясь желанию спросить об этом Пятого каждый раз, когда он видит его. И мальчик не делает ничего, чтобы ограничить их контакт или избежать Диего каким-либо образом; они все ещё едят вместе и тусуются с остальными родственниками и спят в одной постели большую часть ночей. Ясно, что Пятого вполне устраивает, когда Диего прожигает взглядом дырки на его лице всякий раз, когда они находятся в одной комнате.

Но прежде всего Диего начинает беспокоиться. Он никогда не знал, что Пятый паникует, но, опять же, это неизведанная территория. Часть его хочет сесть рядом и успокоить его, сказать, что если он не готов или передумал, то всё в порядке. Это дело Пятого, и, как и в магазине, Диего не хочет подталкивать его ни в ту, ни в другую сторону.

Итак, он ждёт.

И ждёт.

И ждёт.

Он держит язык за зубами так долго, что ему кажется, будто он может заплакать от облегчения в ту ночь, когда он входит в свою комнату и видит Пятого, ожидающего его, одетого только в эту красивую розовую юбку.

«Чёрт,» выдыхает Диего. Пять ухмыляется, сидя на краю кровати. «Чёрт,» снова говорит Кракен. Это всё, что он может сделать с помощью короткого замыкания в мозгу.

Пятый смеётся, когда встаёт. «Так ты сказал.» Он не подходит ближе, и Диего благодарен за возможность рассмотреть его во всей красе.

Юбка выглядит так же хорошо, как и ожидал Диего. Даже лучше. Она немного великовата, сидит ненадежно на талии, но складки спадают как раз там, где должны, а подол касается середины бедра. Его длинные ноги почему-то кажутся ещё длиннее и Диего чуть ли не задыхается, когда осознает, что они абсолютно гладкие. Это не был какой-то случайный всплеск уверенности, который привёл к тому, что Пятый пришёл в его комнату сегодня вечером. Он всё это спланировал. Он подготовился к этому.

«Как бы мне ни льстило твоё молчание, — говорит Пятый, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, — я был бы очень признателен, если бы ты что-нибудь сказал.»

«Извини, — тут же говорит Диего. — Ты только посмотри — я имею в виду… Господи, Пятый.»

Пятый прикусывает губу в улыбке, которая выглядит почти нервной. «Я?..- Его пальцы огибают бока. — Я хорошо выгляжу?»

Диего в мгновении ока оказывается на другом конце комнаты, его руки находят бёдра Пятого и сжимают их. Напряжение в теле Пятого, кажется, рассеивается, по крайней мере на мгновение, от контакта. Он тает в прикосновении Диего. Диего нежно целует его, ощущая некое беспокойство исходящее от мальчика. Он с улыбкой отстраняется.

«Ты выглядишь прекрасно, малыш, — бормочет Диего. Он притягивает Пятого ближе к себе за бёдра, внезапно сокращая расстояние между ними. Румянец, заливший щёки Пятого, понемногу начинает покрывать его грудь, и Диего на мгновение провожает его взглядом, прежде чем снова поднять его на лицо Пятого. — Тебе нравится?»

Пятый кивнул. «Мне нравится ощущение, — тихо говорит он. — И мне нравится, как ты смотришь на меня.»

«Я всегда так на тебя смотрю,» возражает Диего, мягко проведя большими пальцами по бёдрам Пятого.

«Нет, это не так. — Пятый приподнимается на цыпочки, чтобы поцеловать Диего, а потом снова падает на кровать. — A теперь иди сюда. Я чёрт возьми жду тебя целый час.»

Диего стонет, думая о Пятом, лежащем в его постели, в то время как Второй был внизу, занимаясь непонятно чем с Клаусом и Беном. Он срывает с себя одежду так быстро, что у него чуть ли не кружится голова. Рубашка, спортивные штаны и боксеры — всё это оказывается грудой на полу, о чем Пятый будет жаловаться позже. Он забирается на кровать и становится на колени между бёдер Пятого. Пальцы Диего скользят по гладкой коже икр Пятого.

Дрожь пробегает по телу Пятого, и его голос слегка дрожит, когда он говорит. «Я попросил Эллисон о помощи, — говорит он. Диего тут же поднимает глаза и встречается взглядом с Пятым. — Знаешь, у меня ведь не было отца, чтобы научить меня бриться во время апокалипсиса.»

Диего кивает. Он хочет, чтобы Пятый знал, что он слушает, но не хочет прерывать.

«Она была… удивительно полезна, — продолжает Пятый. Диего заметил, что он немного болтает, когда нервничает. Это было бы тревожно прямо сейчас, если бы его член не был твёрдым и не касался передней части юбки. «Она не заставила меня чувствовать себя странно из-за того, что я спросил, или что-то в этом роде.»

Кракен хмыкает в ответ, полагая, что Пятый не ищет особенно красноречивого ответа, и его объяснение на этом заканчивается. Диего гладит большим пальцем колено мальчика, затем продолжает подниматься выше, поглаживая пальцами внутреннюю сторону бёдер Пятого, прежде чем осторожно раздвигает ноги. Юбка спадает с его бёдер и задираясь открывает вид на низ его живота.

Номер Два вздрагивает при виде черных хлопчатобумажных трусов Пятого. «Надо было купить тебе трусики или что-то в этом роде, — тихо замечает он, не в силах удержать слова за зубами, как только эта мысль приходит ему в голову. — Это действительно связало бы весь образ воедино.»

Пятый часто дышит и извивается под ним, а Диего ухмыляется.

«Оу? — Он дразнится, двигаясь вверх по телу Пятого, до того момента, пока не сможет удержаться заглянув брату в глаза. — Кому-то нравится, как это звучит, да?»

«Заткнись,» говорит Пятый. Диего может сказать, что он пытается нахмуриться, но на самом деле ему удается только выглядеть бесконечно любящим.

«Может быть, что-нибудь кружевное, — продолжает Диего, обращаясь скорее к самому себе, чем к Пятому. Его мысли улетели, как грёбаная ракета, паря среди возможностей. Это всё, что он может сделать, чтобы составить связное предложение — первое, что приходит на ум. — Ты была бы так хороша в кружевах, детка.»

Как только слова слетают с его губ, Диего хочет вырвать их из воздуха между ними и засунуть обратно в горло. Вот Пятый уже нервничает, и Диего должен был пойти и сказать это. Пятый ничего не говорит, но Диего чувствует на себе его взгляд.

«Прости, — торопится Диего. Он сосредотачивается на изгибе челюсти Пятого; Диего слишком хорошо знает, какой равнодушный взгляд встретит его, если он посмотрит на лицо брата. — До меня только что дошло, и…»

«Заткнись, — снова говорит Пятый и затягивает Диего в поцелуй. Это грязно, они сталкиваются зубами, в нём отсутствует так называемое клишейное «изящество». Через минуту Диего, затаив дыхание, отстраняется и видит, что Пятый смотрит на него из-под ресниц с вишнёво-красными щеками. — Не надо извиняться, мне… Мне понравилось.»

«Да?» Осторожно спрашивает Диего, на всякий случай.

«Ага, — выдыхает пятый. Затем его брови хмурятся, и он впивается взглядом в Диего. — Если ты хочешь прекратить на полпути, то извини, но я не собираюсь это прерывать.»

Диего подавляет естественное желание рассмеяться и снова целует Пятого, медленно, грязно и глубоко. Пять стонет, когда Диего посасывает его язык, подтягивает бедра вверх и вздрагивает, когда трётся своим членом о бедро Диего. Диего прерывает поцелуй, чтобы провести губами по шее Пятого, покусывая его кожу оставляя по пути пару засосов. Добравшись до середины груди Пятого, он останавливается и смотрит на него снизу вверх.

Он старается. Пятый жалобно скулит и выгибает спину. Выставляет себя напоказ.  
И в самом деле, как Диего может отказать ему? Он поворачивает голову и берет в рот один из сосков. Пять шумно выдыхает, когда Диего кусает, а затем всхлипывает, когда он целует и зализывает место укуса. Его пальцы зарываются в короткие волосы Диего, ногти впиваются в кожу головы, когда Диего переходит к другому соску и делает то же самое.

«Диего, — стонет Пятый. Он хватает одну из рук Диего там, где она поглаживает его ребра, и тянет её вниз между ног, прижимая к растущему влажному пятну на трусах. — Чёрт возьми, прикоснись ко мне, придурок,» умоляет он, почти вздыхая.

Диего фыркает, но подчиняется. Он тянется к нижнему белью Пятого и оставляет засос на его груди. Он обхватывает рукой член Пятого, пальцы липкие от предэякулята, и слышит его дрожащий вдох. «Ты такой мокрый, малыш» — бормочет Диего, целуя его в живот.

Пятый мяукает, как чёртов котёнок, и упирается бёдрами в кулак Диего. Диего двигает рукой в мучительно медленном темпе, просто, чтобы посмотреть, как лицо Пятого искажается в равной степени от удовольствия и разочарования. Что может сказать Диего? Он не хочет торопиться. Он мог бы провести там всю ночь, если бы сам не был возбуждён до предела. Пятый почти никогда не бывает таким сладким и нуждающимся; Диего наслаждается им, пока может.

Через минуту, однако, уже невозможно двигаться в том же мучительном темпе. Он отпускает член Пятого, слегка ухмыляясь, когда тот скулит от потери. «Хочу трахнуть тебя,» говорит Диего, стягивая трусы Пятого вниз по бёдрам и бросая их на пол. Он демонстративно оставляет юбку на месте.

«Пожалуйста. — Пятый прикусил губу. — Я, ммм. Я приготовился к встрече с тобой.»

Член Диего дёргается, и он стонет. «Да? — Пятый кивает головой так сильно, что Диего почти боится, как бы она не скатилась с его плеч. — Ты такой нетерпеливый, а?»

«Отвали,» рявкает Пятый, но вид у него немного смущённый. Диего улыбается и наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать его, его губы, щеки, подбородок и нос. Пятый смеётся под натиском внимания, и Диего не может отвести взгляд от него. Ему очень нужно быть внутри Пятого.

Диего протягивает руку, чтобы порыться в ящике прикроватной тумбочки в поисках смазки, которую он держит там, и, конечно же, она более пуста, чем Диего помнит. Пятый, должно быть, был очень внимательным. Диего хорошо его учил. Он набирает немного смазывая свой член, пока Пятый обхватывает ногами его бёдра.

«Диего,» скулит Пятый, нетерпеливо растягивая последний слог.

Диего кивает. «Я знаю, детка, — говорит он. — Я вхожу.» Он направляет свой член в Пятого одной рукой и погружается головокружительно легко, до самого конца. Они издают почти одинаковые стоны, когда он опускается, и Пятый обнимает Диего за плечи, чтобы притянуть его ближе.

Диего, не теряя времени, набирает бешеный темп; Диего знает, что ни один из них долго не протянет. Не после всех ожиданий и поддразниваний, не с тем, как стоны Пятого выходят такими сломленными, когда Диего трахает его. Мальчик выглядит как произведение искусства, волосы спадают на лоб прилипая к мокрой от пота коже, член касается ткани юбки, не давая ей опуститься. Длинные тёмные ресницы и искусанные поцелуями губы. Он выглядит так красиво, что это должно быть незаконно, и Диего говорит ему об этом.

«Обожаю смотреть, как ты берёшь мой член. — Диего говорит над ухом Пятого и чуть опустившись покусывает чувствительную кожу, когда он толкается бёдрами вперёд, каждый раз попадая в простату Пятого. — Ты словно создан для этого.»

Пятый тянется к Диего за поцелуем. «Пожалуйста, — говорит он. «Я так близко, Диего.»

«Потрогай себя, милый, — настаивает Диего. — Хочу посмотреть, как ты кончаешь. — Пятый кивает и протягивают руки между телами, чтобы взять свой член. Диего одобрительно кивает, когда Пятый начинает двигать рукой. — Вот хорошая девочка.»

Пятый внезапно заходится громким стоном, изливаясь на свой живот, попадая при этом на юбку. Он извивается на кровати под Диего, всё ещё работая со своим членом одной рукой и сжимает простынь второй. Его стоны бесконечны и громки, заполняют всё пустое пространство в комнате, пока Диего не начинает думать, что он может утонуть в них. Он зарывается лицом в шею Пятого, когда слишком сильно толкается в него, без какого-либо намёка на ритм.

«Давай, — шепчет Пятый ему на ухо, сжимаясь на члене Диего. Его голос звучит совершенно разбито. — Давай же, Диего, ещё.»

Диего стонет и кивает, а потом кончает так сильно, что звёзды пляшут на его веках, когда он их сжимает. Его толчки становятся резкими и неглубокими, когда он получает свой оргазм, маленькие искры удовольствия скользят по его нервам и зажигают их огнём.

Кракену требуется почти вся его концентрация, чтобы не рухнуть на Пятого, когда он выходит, но он справляется. Он нежно целует мальчика, лениво облизывает его губы и проглатывает тихий протестующий возглас брата, когда Диего отстраняется. Время, кажется, замедляется, чтобы остановиться вокруг них, и Диего отступает, чтобы пошутить об этом, только чтобы найти Пятого нахмуренным и смотрящим вниз между их телами.

«Что? — Спрашивает Диего, проследив за его взглядом. Пятый придерживает подол юбки, изучая высыхающую ткань. Диего смеётся и качает головой. — Не волнуйся, детка. Мы купим тебе другую юбку.»

Лицо Пятого загорается, но он явно пытается скрыть своё волнение. «Да? — Спрашивает он. Диего кивает, и Пятый колеблется, прежде чем продолжить. — Может быть, ещё какие-нибудь трусики?»

«Всё, что захочешь, — обещает Диего. -Мы потратим на это целый день.» Диего не уверен, что сможет целый день покупать Пятому красивые вещи, но он держит это при себе.

«Это свидание?» спрашивает Пятый с улыбкой ярче Солнца, на которую Кракен не может не ответить.

Диего целует его, игриво покусывает нижнюю губу. "Это свидание," соглашается он.


End file.
